Fighting a War
by Keladry of New Hope
Summary: The year is 1960 and the war against Girndlewald is at its height. 4 Aurors Ivan and Tatiana Potter and Alessio and Margeurite Zabini are assigned to find one of the greatest treasures of the Magical world The Holy Grail
1. Prolouge

Fighting A War  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hello Ivan" smiled Helen Longbottom. Ivan looked up at his friend and grinned. He was a handsome man who had inherited his mother's Slav cheekbones and stormy grey eyes. He was also an Auror, a dangerous job, for the war with Grindelwald was at its height.  
  
"Hi Nell" he replied "Where is everyone?" he asked looking round for the rest of their group of friends affectionately known as O.T.T.T. which stood for the Organisation for the Trials and Tribulations of Teachers. It was made up of him, his twin Tatiana, her boyfriend Alessio Zabini, Rema Bell, Janus Lupin, Niall Spinnet and Nell.  
  
"In parlour 3" she answered "I'll join you just as soon as Edward and Edna get here. I take it you'll be having the same as always?"  
  
"Yes" he answered and ducked into the parlour.  
  
Every Saturday the O.T.T.T. met at The Griffin's Nest, a small pub that no one but a few select people knew about. It had as regular clientele and had been bought 200 years ago by P.Z.B.L.S. Enterprises which comprised of a Potter a Zabini a Bell a Longbottom and a Spinnet. The Longbottom family ran it and the other 4 families were silent backers.  
  
A tall young woman identical to Ivan except for the fact that her hair was long and straight turned her head  
  
"Vanya!" she cried in delight "It's you! I thought with all the paperwork after your last mission,"  
  
"Tanya" sighed a tall black haired man with hazel eyes and olive skin "much as I love you, you do have the slightest tendency to go on a bit, Hi Ivan."  
  
"Ivan you great galumphing half- Russian you," grinned a brown haired man looking up from the game of chess he was playing with a red haired sapphire eyed woman, "I thought you had disappeared in the wilds of Scotland never to be seen again!"  
  
"Well there goes that game of chess," sighed the woman "Janus move your chair I want to get up,"  
  
"Of course Rema my pearl of pearls, my flower of flowers, my"  
  
"Shut up Janus," begged a man with aqua eyes and auburn hair "I still haven't got over my hangover from last night, so for the sake of my sanity I beg you to shut up,"  
  
"You have sanity now?" smiled Nell as she came in the door laden with a large tray filled with food, "I come bearing gifts of food butterbeer and hangover cures."  
  
The group laughed and began to eat. As they finished off their food Alessio turned to Ivan and asked  
  
"Are you going to have a new partner since Macmillan you know died,"  
  
"Yes" Ivan replied absent mindedly eating apple crumble.  
  
"Maybe you'll get Meg," he replied, "She's getting a new partner as well"  
  
"Heaven forbid," said Ivan looking scandalised "We'd have killed each other before the day was over,"  
  
"Well you never know," said Niall "Crouch might have a sense of humour."  
  
"Crouch wouldn't know a sense of humour if it danced naked in front of him wearing our house elf's tea cosy," said Janus.  
  
Nell blinked several times "Ok do not go there," she said "The mental images are just to awful"  
  
"I agree," replied Janus in a heart felt voice.  
  
The group laughed and then got ready to leave to go home. Ivan and Tatiana went to a large ornate door marked Potter, opened it and then flooed home.  
  
A/N*****************************************************************  
  
Just to explain Russian diminutives:  
  
Ivan=Vanya  
  
Tatiana=Tanya  
  
Mum=Mama  
  
Grandma=Baba  
  
Natalia= Natascha 


	2. Biography of main characters

Ivan Dmitri Piotr Vasili Potter: son of Natalia Petrova Potter and Alexandros Tomas Selim Lyndon Potter. 20. Born 1941. Has messy black hair, smoky grey eyes, slav cheekbones, thin face, and thin lips. Is very tall. Is twin of Tatiana.  
  
Marguerite Stéphanie Claudette Fabiola Zabini: daughter of Lorenzo Zabini and Antoinette Bourbon Zabini. 20. Born 1941. Has long straight black hair, hazel eyes, a thin face and full lips. Is very tall. Is twin of Alessio.  
  
Tatiana Natalia Katinka Mariya Potter: daughter of Natalia Petrova Potter and Alexandros Tomas Selim Lyndon Potter. 20. Born 1941. Has long straight black hair, smoky grey eyes, slav cheekbones, thin face, and thin lips. Is very tall. Is twin of Ivan.  
  
Alessio Lorenzo Claud Antoine Zabin: son of Lorenzo Zabini and Antoinette Bourbon Zabini. 20. Born 1941. Has short straight black hair, hazel eyes, a thin face and full lips. Is very tall. Is twin of Marguerite. 


	3. Chapter 1

Fighting a War  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ivan got wearily out of bed and dragged himself down stairs.  
  
"Dobroe ootro Mama," he said to his mother, she lifted her head from the Daily Prophet and smiled at him.  
  
"Dobroe ootro Vanya," she responded. Princess Natalia Petrova Potter was a beautiful woman. Her parents had been Prince Piotr and Princess Olga and had escaped in the October Revolution of 1918. Natalia was born 2 years later in December 1920. She had inherited her mother's startling grey eyes and her father's glossy black hair, she had inherited her Slav cheekbones from both parents and her full lips from her grandmother. When she was 11 she had gone to Hogwarts and their she had met Alexandros Tomas Selim Lyndon Potter. In their 5th year they had fallen in love and just after their 7th they had married. A year later Tatiana and Ivan were born. She was a distinguished novelist and had written many romances about Debutantes in the wizarding world. She never hurried or rushed to do anything.  
  
Alexandros Tomas Selim Lyndon Potter on the other hand was an energetic man who had recently retired after 2 terms as Minister for Magic. He had inherited his energy from both his parents, Harold and Magdalene Potter. He had given his children messy black locks and a thin face and lips. He walked into the breakfast room and greeted his wife and son.  
  
"Where's Tanya?" he enquired raising one perfect eyebrow.  
  
"No idea," replied Ivan through a mouthful of kidney. Almost instantly Tanya strolled in. "Good morning Daddy good morning Vanya,"  
  
"Are Tanya know since the war is going on so quickly your mother and I have decided, since you are both aurors, it will be best for you to take are London house."  
  
"Does that mean we can have wild parties every night?" asked Tanya.  
  
"And get incredibly drunk," added Ivan  
  
"Yes," sighed Alexandros  
  
"WE'LL DO IT!" they chorused  
  
"Shouldn't you two be going to work," asked Natalia  
  
"You're right," they sighed and Apparated to the ministry.  
  
Ivan hurried along the corridor and went into Moody's office.  
  
"Ah Potter," Moody said with a smile, "This is your new partner, Marguerite Zabini."  
  
"Hullo Potter." 


End file.
